We meet again!
by karis-malfoy
Summary: Draco Malfoy volta para o Ministério e reencontra Hermione Granger e seus colegas de Hogwarts. Mas será que um velho desejo pode ressurgir e tornar a velha Granger-Sabe-Tudo em seu maior desejo? Reencontros irão acontecer, mas nem tudo é como se espera. Imprevistos acontecem... Bons e doces imprevistos.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**__: Harry Potter e todos seus personagens pertencem à J.K Rowling. Todos os direitos reservados._

N/A: Olá pessoal, essa fic eu escrevi em parceria com uma amiga minha. Ela já está finalizada, então, se vocês gostarem eu continuo postando :) Essa é minha segunda fic aqui no então me perdoem porque eu ainda não sei mexer muito bem no site, hehe.

Aqui vai o primeiro capítulo, tenham uma boa leitura.

**Capítulo 1 - Reencontro**

Eu havia acabado de me arrumar e me olhava atentamente em frente ao espelho. Usava um vestido preto até um pouco acima dos joelhos e os cabelos soltos e perfeitamente ondulados.

- Você está linda! - A voz de Rony soou da porta e eu me virei pra ele sorrindo. Caminhei a passos lentos e decididos e encurtei a distância de nossos lábios. Eu nunca me cansava de beijá-lo.

- Precisamos ir, ou chegaremos atrasados. - Me distanciei dele, rindo levemente de sua expressão de descontentamento.

Aparatamos num beco escuro e deserto, bem próximo ao Ministério. Assim que entramos no saguão de entrada, vários olhares se viraram na nossa direção, nos avaliando. Alguns conhecidos acenaram pra gente, outro vieram até nós nos cumprimentar. Aquela era um tipo de festa de despedida para os aurores que sairiam em missão durante duas semanas, e um deles era Rony.

Um pouco distante dos outros, vimos Harry e Gina. Fomos até eles que pareciam cochichar alguma coisa muito séria.

- O que tanto cochicham aí? - Perguntei assim que nos aproximamos.

- Mione! Você está linda! - Disse Harry me dando um abraço e sendo copiado por Gina.

- Obrigada Harry. - Respondi um pouco encabulada. - Mas o que tanto vocês cochichavam aí no canto heim?

- Já viu quem está aqui? - Gina perguntou e apontou discretamente com a cabeça. Olhei para o local que ela havia indicado e pude ver duas pessoas conversando. Eram Draco Malfoy e Pansy Parkinson.

- Ele trabalha no Ministério, por que não deveria estar? - Perguntei como se fosse óbvio recebendo um olhar feio de Rony.

– Nós não devíamos ser submetidos à presença de ex-comensais. Deveria estar preso, assim como seu pai. - Agora fora a minha vez de lhe lançar um olhar feio.

- Se ele está aqui é porque o Ministro acredita no que seja lá que ele tenha dito. Mas, aliás, porque ele mentiria? O que ele ganharia com isso? - Perguntei, ainda observando o casal no outro canto do salão.

- Isso é o que você diz Mione… Mas não vamos estragar nossa noite falando do Malfoy não é mesmo? - Harry falou e todos nós assentimos.

Fomos os quatro pra pista de dança improvisada que tinha ali e dançamos até cansarmos, depois procuramos uma mesa vaga pra sentar.

- Vou pegar umas bebidas, querem meninas? - Harry perguntou e eu acenei afirmativamente.

- Vou com você, Harry. - Rony levantou-se e acompanhou o moreno.

Corri meus olhos pelo salão e mais uma vez me peguei observando o casal no outro canto do salão. Algumas pessoas passavam por eles e cumprimentava, outras nem se davam o trabalho de os olhar. Devia ser realmente difícil ser um ex-comensal aqui dentro do Ministério. Viu Harry e Rony conversando ao longe e logo depois a voz do Ministro soar ao longe. Todos se viraram pra prestar atenção, inclusive eu.

- Boa noite a todos. Fico muito agradecido que tenham vindo a esta festa de despedida. Mais uma vez, nossos melhores Aurores estarão saindo em uma missão pelo Ministério, durante duas semanas. Quero mais uma vez parabenizá-los pelo grande sucesso da última missão, especialmente a Ronald Weasley, nosso Auror-chefe.

Desviei meu olhar do ministro até Rony e o vi sorrir orgulhoso. Não, aquilo não era um sorriso de orgulho, aquele sorriso exalava arrogância. Desde o fim da guerra, Rony havia mudado muito. Era perceptível isso; gostava de todo tipo de atenção, não que eu me importasse com isso, é só que, ele estava diferente. Eu não via um sorriso arrogante assim desde Hogwarts, mas era em outra pessoa, em Malfoy.

Mais uma vez, me permiti olhar pro loiro. Mas agora ele estava sozinho, no mesmo lugar, olhando na minha direção enquanto levava um copo de Firewhisky até a boca. Sustentei o olhar e ele levantou o copo na minha direção, num gesto de quem vai brindar com alguém. Parkinson chegou, fazendo com que o olhar dele desviasse de mim pra ela; fiz o mesmo.

- Acho que eles não voltam tão cedo. - Gina falou bufando e apontando na direção dos nossos namorados, onde os mesmos conversavam avidamente com os outros Aurores.

- Vou pegar uma bebida, quer alguma? - Perguntei me levantando.

- Não, obrigada, vou ficar aqui aguardando o Harry voltar.

Assenti e caminhei até a mesa onde ficavam as bebidas. Me servi um copo de Hidromel e tomei ali mesmo, me servindo logo depois de um copo de Firewhisky.

- Ei, vai com calma, Granger. - Me engasguei um pouco ao ouvir a voz arrastada de Malfoy. - Está muito bonita hoje.

Nesse exato momento minha mente entrou em colapso. Draco Malfoy acabara de me elogiar e eu estava com cara de boba com o copo parado a meio caminho da minha boca.

- Quem é você e o que fez com o Malfoy que eu conheci? - Perguntei, finalmente saindo do transe e dando uma risada sarcástica meio engasgada.

- O Malfoy que você conheceu não existe mais. Sou uma nova pessoa.

- Sei… - Fiz cara de desconfiada e ele soltou uma risada nasalada. - Bem, obrigada pelo elogio. - Corei um pouco ao dizer isso e ele percebeu.

- Disponha.

Ele se serviu de um copo de Firewhisky e com um aceno de cabeça se retirou. Fiquei mais alguns minutos encostada à mesa, pensando na situação anterior, mas não por muito tempo. Rony, do outro lado do salão observara tudo e agora vinha ansioso na minha direção.

- O que Malfoy queria com você? - Rony perguntou assim que parou na minha frente.

- Nada. - Falei fazendo pouco caso.

- Como nada? Vocês falaram sobre alguma coisa. O que? - Ele perguntou nervoso e eu arqueei uma sobrancelha. Tudo bem que ele era ciumento, mas já estava exagerando.

- Nós não falamos sobre nada. Apenas nos cumprimentamos. - Pontuei bem as últimas palavras.

- Sei… - Ele me lançou um olhar desconfiado e me puxou pelo braço até a mesa onde Gina e Harry estavam.

-Harry, temos uns assuntos pra resolver com os outros Aurores. - Rony falou depois de um tempo.

- Mas vocês precisam resolver isso agora? Estamos em uma festa. - Gina falou emburrada, afinal, não conseguira aproveitar mais do que meia hora com o namorado.

- Desculpe irmãzinha, mas não se discute com o chefe. - A frase de Rony deixou todos na mesa desconfortáveis, menos ele, que parecia nem se importar. O que só confirmava minha teoria sobre como Rony estava mudado.

Harry levantou desculpando-se com Gina e dando um beijo demorado na ruiva que logo sorriu.

- Vou ao banheiro. - Declarei pra ruiva que assentiu e levantou pra ir buscar uma bebida.

Os banheiros ficavam um pouco mais afastados do salão da festa e não havia ninguém por ali. Confesso que fiquei um pouco perdida mas logo me achei. No mesmo momento em que eu coloquei a mão na maçaneta pra entrar no banheiro, a porta se abriu.

- Malfoy? - Perguntei um pouco confusa, afinal, ele estava saindo do banheiro feminino, mas logo pude entender o que se passava quando vi a Parkinson arrumando o vestido logo atrás dele.

- Granger. - Ele sorriu um pouco sem graça e saiu do banheiro.

- Acho que eu não preciso mais ir ao banheiro. - Virei pronta pra sair dali, mas um aperto forte no meu braço me impediu.

- Vai indo Pansy, eu já te alcanço. - Ele falou pra morena que assentiu e seguiu seu caminho. Era incrível como a cara de buldogue parecia ser submissa a ele.

- O que quer Malfoy?- Falei com uma frieza na voz até então desconhecida pra mim.

- É… Bem... Desculpe por isso e… - No mesmo momento em que vi Malfoy gaguejar e corar eu comecei a rir. Rir não, gargalhar. E quando eu percebi, estávamos os dois gargalhando feito duas hienas na porta do banheiro.

- Por que está me dando explicações Malfoy? - Enxuguei uma lágrima que escorria pelas minhas bochechas.

- Na verdade eu não sei, apenas achei que era o certo. - Ele deu de ombros.

- Repito: Quem é você e o que fez com o Malfoy que eu conheci? - Ele riu e suspirou. - Muitas coisas mudaram nesses cinco anos não?

- Com certeza.

Eu nunca pensei que fosse dizer isso mas, a companhia dele era agradável. Passamos mais algum tempo conversando sobre a vida e eu me despedi, voltando pro salão da festa.

- Onde estava? - Perguntou Rony assim que me viu chegar perto.

- Fui ao banheiro. - Disse simplesmente e ele me olhou desconfiado pela milésima vez naquele dia. Bufei irritada. - Estou cansada, vamos embora Rony?

- Eu ficarei. Ainda tenho alguns assuntos pra resolver, se quiser ir, sem problemas.

- Tudo bem, boa viagem. - Sorri e dei um beijo rápido nele e depois me despedi de Harry e Gina.

Fui até uma das redes de pó de flu que estavam disponíveis e me lancei nas chamas verdes.

Limpei as cinzas da roupa e do cabelo e tirei os sapatos, o que me deu um grande alívio. Fui até o quarto e me joguei na cama, cansada demais pra levantar e trocar de roupa. A última coisa que eu me lembro de ter pensado antes de apagar fora Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**__ Harry Potter e todos seus personagens são da J.K Rowling. Todos os direitos reservados._

N/A: Alguém por aqui? Se sim, por favor, se manifestem haha Beijos!

**Capítulo 2 - Meu Departamento**

Acordei bem disposta e fui logo fazendo minha higiene e vestindo meu terninho cinza. Tomei um café rapidamente e me dirigi até a lareira de minha casa.

– Ministério da Magia. – Disse claramente enquanto jogava um pouco de pó de flu.

O ministério estava lotado como em todos os outros dias. Os bruxos se apertavam por todos os cantos tentando chegar até seus respectivos departamentos. Vários bruxos me cumprimentavam educadamente quando passavam por mim e eu retribuía sempre com bom humor e um grande sorriso no rosto.

Comprei um exemplar de O Profeta Diário e me deparei com uma foto de Draco logo na primeira notícia, na foto ele tentava se esquivar da câmera, mas ela conseguiu capturá-lo. Olhei o título e lá estava escrito em grandes letras: _Novo Membro do Ministério._

Continuei lendo a notícia enquanto caminhava em direção ao meu departamento.

_"Após seu julgamento, onde foi julgado inocente e livre de todos os crimes cometidos, Draco Malfoy consegue vaga no Ministério da Magia. Kingsley Shacklebolt o inocentou após analisar os fatos de que o jovem Malfoy prestou grande ajuda na guerra contra Lord Voldemort. Será que o ministro fez um bom julgamento ou..."_

Parei de ler, pois estava tão concentrada na notícia que acabei trombando em alguém e caindo com tudo no chão. O jornal e minha maleta voaram para longe.

Olhei para cima e dei de cara com Malfoy rindo.

– É melhor tomar cuidado Granger... – Ele estendeu suas mãos para ajudar a me levantar e me puxou para cima ficando um pouco perto demais. – Pode acabar se machucando.

Fiquei meio sem graça com sua aproximação então dei uns passos para trás. Algumas pessoas no corredor nos lançavam olhares para ver o que estava acontecendo.

– Bem... Desculpe-me Malfoy... – Ele me cortou.

– Me chame de Draco. – Ele falou com um tom bem calmo em sua voz e eu assenti.

– Como estava dizendo... Desculpe-me... Draco. – Falei estranhando chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome. – Estava distraída.

Malfoy se abaixou e recolheu minha maleta e jornal que ainda estavam no chão. Quando viu a capa do jornal bufou.

– Estava lendo isso? – Ele perguntou.

– Leio todo dia... – Respondi pegando minha maleta que ele estendia para mim. – Não ligue para isso. – Tentei por algum motivo reconfortá-lo.

– Eu tento, mas é meio estranho acabar sendo a notícia. Todos olham para você de uma forma estranha. – Nunca imaginei que Malfoy fosse se abrir dessa maneira comigo.

– Acho que todos nós acabamos virando a notícia depois que a guerra terminou. – Comecei a andar novamente e ele me acompanhou.

– É, mas você Potter e o Weasley acabaram como heróis. Eu por exemplo acabei como inimigo. – Ele olhou para o chão.

– Se arrepende? – Perguntei.

– Todos os dias. – Ele suspirou. – Eu fui forçado... Eles não me deram escolha, quando vi já era um comensal.

– Não devia se preocupar tanto com isso. Nós estávamos lá e sabemos o que realmente o que aconteceu. – Eu sorri para ele. - Sua mãe mentiu para Voldemort. Graças a ela Harry esta vivo e pôde matá-lo. Isso é sinal de muita honra!

– Obrigado, Granger... – O cortei como ele fez comigo.

– Me chame de Hermione. – Falei e ele riu.

– Obrigado por me fazer sentir melhor, Hermione. – Ele olhou para mim e deu um risinho. – Nunca pensei que fosse tão legal comigo depois de todos aqueles anos.

– Deixe isso pra lá! Passado é passado. – Falei.

Ficamos andando em silêncio durante um tempinho, ambos sem saber o que dizer quando Malfoy decidiu quebrar o silêncio.

– Fiquei sabendo que esta namorando o Weasley finalmente! – Ele falou rindo.

– É. – Fiz uma careta. – E você a Parkinson...

– É. – Malfoy imitou a minha careta e me arrancou uma risada. – Fiquei sabendo também que ele mudou bastante... – Malfoy deixou a frase no ar.

– Ele finalmente se revelou um verdadeiro ciumento! – Disse.

– Então e melhor eu correr antes que ele nos veja juntos, não?! – Falou ameaçando correr.

Segurei seu braço e ele parou. Há essa hora, muitos bruxos já nos lançavam olhares nada discretos, afinal, não é todos dia que se vê Hermione Granger e Draco Malfoy conversando amigavelmente pelos corredores do ministério.

Chegamos à porta da minha sala e me virei de frente para ele.

– Podíamos dar uma trégua. – Malfoy falou. – Deixar tudo no passado e seguir em frente... Poderíamos ser bons amigos...

Eu sorri para ele e suas feições se acenderam.

– Por mim já está tudo esquecido! – Falei rapidamente.

– Vamos sair hoje para comemorar? – Ele perguntou e eu fiquei meio hesitante. – Não é um encontro... Só vamos jantar.

Aquilo com toda certeza me deixaria em maus lençóis com Rony mais tarde, mas por outro lado, não é todo dia que recebo um convite de Malfoy e estava realmente inclinada a deixar o passado para trás e me tornar sua amiga.

Malfoy não é de todo o mal e tem se mostrado realmente digno.

– Claro! Você passa pra me pegar? – Perguntei.

– Passo. Só preciso de seu endereço... – Ele falou. – E onde vamos?

Esperava que ele sugerisse o lugar, mas, então uma ideia surgiu em minha cabeça. Talvez ele recusasse, mas se estava mesmo tentando ser meu amigo aceitasse.

– Conheço um ótimo restaurante... Trouxa! – Falei a última palavra mais claramente e Malfoy me analisou calmamente.

– E onde fica esse restaurante? – Perguntou.

– No centro de Londres. – Acho que aquilo era um sim.

– Passo pra te pegar as 20:00hr. – Falou sorrindo para mim.

– Depois te mando uma carta com meu endereço! – Falei entrando em minha sala e o deixando lá fora com seus próprios pensamentos.

Encontrei sobre minha mesa um bilhete do Ministro pedindo para que eu deixasse alguns documentos em sua sala, então pendurei o casaco de meu terninho e comecei a separar toda a documentação necessária.

Trabalhei arduamente durante todo o dia, mandei meu endereço para Malfoy e cumpri todos os deveres que deveria fazer. Só quando já estava quase dando meu horário de ir para casa foi que recebi uma carta de Rony. Abri e comecei a lê-la.

_"Querida Hermione... Já estou com saudades. Creio que essa missão demore um pouco mais do que o previsto, então, talvez eu e Harry ficaremos mais tempo fora. Espero sua resposta ansiosamente._

_P.S- Quero saber tudo o que fez hoje._

_Beijos!"_

Rony ultimamente andava mais frio do que o normal, seu comportamento havia mudado muito depois que todos os holofotes se voltaram para ele também.

Peguei papel, o tinteiro e uma pena para começar a escrever a resposta.

_"Querido Rony... As coisas por aqui não poderiam estar melhores. Eu e Malfoy trombamos hoje pelo corredor e decidimos dar uma trégua, virar amigos finalmente. Hoje mesmo sairemos para jantar e comemorar o acontecido._

_Espero que esteja bem..._

_Beijos..."_

Sabia que mandar isso para Rony seria provocação, mas ele também estava merecendo.

Coloquei a carta no bico da coruja e mandei que ela a levasse. Com certeza Rony ficaria bravo, mas eu já estava ficando acostumada com esse seu comportamento.

Terminei tudo o que tinha para fazer e quando cheguei em casa fui direto me arrumar para sair com Draco.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer**__: Harry Potter e todos seus personagens pertencem à J.K Rowling e bla bla bla... haha_

**N/A:** Coloquem a música Ayo Technology - Justin Timberlake, 50 cent feat Timbaland pra carregar e divirtam-se :)

**Capítulo 3 - Mais que um jantar.**

Terminava de me arrumar quando ouvi a campainha tocar. Corri até a porta e encontrei Malfoy encostado no batente de um jeito sexy. Sorri e abri espaço para ele entrar.

– Entre. Estou terminando de me arrumar. – Falei e ele assentiu. – Sinta-se em casa... – Apontei para a sala e ele se sentou em um sofá.

– Fica tranquila, Hermione. – Ele soltou um risinho. – Te espero aqui... E a propósito, você esta muito bonita!

Senti minha pele corar. Agradeci e voltei a caminhar em direção ao quarto. Estava toda de preto. Um vestido justo até a cintura onde se soltava levemente e dava um ar mais rodado à saia. Um salto alto preto e prendi todo meu cabelo de um jeito bagunçado. Fiz uma maquiagem e peguei minha bolsa. Joguei uma jaqueta por cima e coloquei brincos, um colar com pingente de estrela e alguns pequenos anéis.

Voltei para a sala e encontrei Draco contemplando alguns porta-retratos meus em cima da mesinha que tinha no canto da sala ao lado de um abajur grande.

– Belas fotos! – Draco falou pegando uma foto em que estou sozinha e sorrindo.

Instantaneamente me lembrei do dia em que essa foto foi tirada. Rony tinha acabado de me pedir em namoro em uma festa na casa dos Weasley e eu estava extremamente feliz.

– Nesse dia eu e Rony começamos a namorar. – Falei ainda me lembrando dos detalhes.

Draco riu.

– Você estava mesmo feliz. – Ele falou olhando para a fot e eu fiz uma careta.

– Vamos? – Perguntei.

– Claro! – Malfoy colocou o porta-retrato de volta na mesinha e segurou em meu braço para que pudéssemos aparatar.

Aparatei em um beco escuro, para que ninguém nos visse surgindo do nada, perto do restaurante aonde iríamos. O restaurante era de comida italiana e ficava na esquina da rua em que estávamos. Era meu preferido em toda Londres.

– Já veio ao mundo trouxa? – Perguntei a Malfoy enquanto caminhávamos em direção ao restaurante.

– Nunca. Meus pais nunca me encorajaram. – Ele riu. – Gostei daqui, é bem diferente do mundo bruxo. – Draco deu uma olhada em volta e eu sorri com sua conclusão.

Entramos no restaurante e logo nos levaram até a nossa mesa, que ficava no canto mais afastado, perto de um enorme quadro de um grande vaso de flores. Todo o lugar era em tons pastel, o que dava uma gostosa sensação de paz no local.

Me sentei de frente para Draco para que não ficássemos parecendo um casal e logo uma garçonete veio nos atender. Pedimos macarrão a bolonhesa e o melhor vinho tinto que eles tinham para acompanhar.

– Pansy não implicou em você ter vindo? – Perguntei curiosa para ele.

– Bem... Um pouco. Ela é ciumenta. – Concordei compreensiva. – Mas o Weasley deve ter ficado uma fera...

– Na verdade... – Eu ri. – Ele não respondeu minha carta, o que quer dizer que, sim... Ele ficou mesmo uma fera! – Falei e Malfoy riu.

A garçonete trouxe o vinho e nós brindamos.

– A nós! – Malfoy falou.

– A nós! – Repeti.

Durante todo o resto do jantar ficamos conversando sobre coisas desnecessárias e dando risada ao lembrar da época do colégio, das nossas brigas e praticamente tudo o que já vivemos juntos.

Depois de quase brigarmos porque eu também queria pagar a conta, Malfoy pagou tudo e eu fechei a cara. Então ele começou a fazer gracinha e não teve como ficar brava com ele. Draco sabe mesmo como me tirar do sério.

Saímos do restaurante era meia-noite e pouco, no fim, fiquei tão absorta em nossa conversa que acabei perdendo a hora.

Quando estávamos voltando para o beco escuro para podermos aparatar, nos deparamos com uma fila enorme para entrar em uma boate do outro lado da rua.

– O que esta acontecendo ali? – Draco perguntou sem entender o que era aquilo. Não tínhamos boates no mundo bruxo.

– É uma boate. – Ele me olhou confuso. – As pessoas vão lá para beber, dançar... Essas coisas.

– Vamos? – Ele perguntou. – Não sei quando voltarei aqui e agora fiquei curioso para ver como é... – Draco fez cara de pidão e eu realmente não consegui dizer um "não" com a carinha que ele fez.

– Pode ser divertido! – Falei pensando nas possibilidades de nos divertirmos lá. Estive algumas vezes em algumas boates e sempre me diverti bastante, talvez Draco goste e passe a aceitar o mundo trouxa como um lugar divertido e não praticamente proibido.

Nós começamos a andar lado a lado em direção a fila e assumimos nosso lugar por últimos, logo, mais um monte de gente estava atrás de nós esperando para comprar o ingresso de entrada.

Em pouco tempo já estávamos dentro da boate. As pessoas se apertavam por todos os lados. As luzes estavam por todos os lados do salão e no centro, pessoas dançavam e se agarravam enquanto a música alta praticamente me ensurdecia.

– Vamos buscar alguma coisa pra beber? – Perguntei. – Quero dançar, mas preciso de álcool pra isso. – Gritei para Draco ouvir.

– Também quero! – Ele gritou de volta.

Fomos até o bar que ficava no canto esquerdo da boate e entramos na pequena fila que tinha ali; depois de alguns instantes a fila se dissipou e chegou a nossa vez.

– Duas doses de tequila, por favor. - Pedi ao barman.

Ele acenou e alguns minutos depois voltou com dois copos pequenos e cheios até a boca.

– O que é isso? - Draco perguntou.

– Uma bebida alcoólica trouxa. Experimente.

Draco pegou o copo e despejou todo o líquido goela abaixo. Ri descontroladamente quando ele fez uma enorme careta.

– Isso é muito... Forte. - Ele disse em meio a tossidas.

– Você que é muito fraco. - Virei o líquido todo na boca e evitei ao máximo fazer careta, mas ao ver Draco rindo percebi que não havia dado certo.

Bebemos uma, duas, três doses de tequila. Eu já nem sabia mais onde estava, muito menos meu nome. Digamos que eu era um pouco fraca demais pra bebida e ficava afetada rapidamente.

– Hermi... one... Acho melhor pararmos por aqui. - Draco falou aos risos e eu ignorei, apenas ria também.

Uma música conhecida aos meus ouvidos começou a tocar e eu senti uma vontade imensa de dançar. Dei mais um gole na bebida e agarrei Draco pela mão e o puxei pra pista de dança.

_She she, she want it, I want to give it to her _  
_She know that, it's right here for her  
I want to, see you break it down  
I'm ballin', throw'n money around_

Paramos no canto da pista de dança, um de frente pro outro e começamos a dançar. Não, corrigindo: eu comecei a dançar. Draco apenas me observava.

_She work it girl, she work the pole_  
_She break it down, she take it low  
She fine as hell, she about the dough  
She doing her thing out on the floor  
Her money money, she makin' makin'  
Look at the way she shakin' shakin'  
Make you want to touch it, make you want to taste it  
Have you lustin' for her, go crazy face it  
Now don't stop, get it, get it_

Eu já estava completamente fora de mim. O empurrei no sofá que tinha ali perto e comecei a rebolar e descer até o chão no ritmo da música.

_The way she shakin' make you want to hit it_  
_Think she double jointed from the way she splitted  
Got you're head fucked up from the way she did it  
She's so much more than you're used to  
She know's just how to move to seduce you  
She gone do the right thing and touch the right spot  
Dance in you're lap till you're ready to pop_

Eu estava bêbada o suficiente pra não ter um pingo de vergonha do que estava fazendo. Passava as mãos pelo meu corpo, rebolava e descia até o chão sem perder nem por um segundo o contato visual com Draco.

_Let me talk to ya_  
_Baby you're so new age, you like my new craze  
Let's get together maybe we can start a new phase  
The smokes got the club all hazy, spotlights don't do you justice baby  
Why don't you come over here, you got me saying.._

Draco não tirava os olhos de mim. Eu simplesmente não conseguia parar de dançar, a música era contagiante demais. Me aproximei devagar dele e o puxei pelo colarinho da blusa fazendo ele levantar e nossos corpos grudarem um no outro.

_Your hips, your thighs, they got me hypnotized, let me tell you_

Suas mãos fixaram-se na minha cintura e começamos a dançar juntos no ritmo da música.

_What should I do, one thing on all fours_  
_Now that that shit should be against the law  
From side to side, let the ride, break it down (down down)  
You know I like, when you hike and you throw it all around_

Eu, Hermione Granger, estava fazendo uma dancinha particular para Draco Malfoy. Isso era inacreditável. E era provável que eu não me lembrasse nada no dia seguinte. Me virei de costas pra ele e desci até o chão só pra levantar lentamente. Ele estava hipnotizado e eu estava adorando isso.

_Baby you're so new age, you like my new craze_  
_Let's get together maybe we can start a new phase  
The smokes got the club all hazy, spotlights don't do you justice baby..._

Ele me forçou a virar de frente pra ele de novo e pra minha surpresa, colou nossos lábios de modo selvagem e urgente. Eu correspondi de imediato, totalmente inebriada pelo seu perfume. O beijo era desesperado, como se a muito tempo quiséssemos fazer isso, e talvez quiséssemos mesmo. Suas mãos passeavam por toda a extensão da minha coluna e as minhas bagunçavam seu cabelo e arranhavam seu pescoço.

Nos separamos ofegantes e tontos.

– Vamos sair daqui?

Sem pestanejar, respondi que sim.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**__ Harry Potter e seus personagens pertencem à J.K Rowling, todos os direitos reservados._

**Capítulo 4 - Aconteceu.**

Sem ao menos nos importar se alguém nos veria ou não, Draco e eu saímos apressados da boate e aparatamos em qualquer lugar.

Quando me dei conta, já estávamos na sala de minha casa e Draco não esperou nem mesmo um segundo. Me agarrou e começou a me beijar furiosamente enquanto ia deitando meu corpo no sofá da sala.

Em nem um momento eu recuei ou fiz ele se afastar de mim, pelo contrário. Draco tirou minha jaqueta e começou a abaixar o zíper de meu vestido, chutei meus sapatos para longe e comecei a tirar sua blusa também. Logo, estávamos somente de roupas íntimas enquanto as mãos de Draco alisavam toda a lateral de meu corpo.

Sem pensar duas vezes, comecei a brincar com o elástico de sua cueca boxe, o que foi um incentivo para que ele abrisse o feixe de meu sutiã e começasse a brincar com meus seios. Draco os sugava e os beijava me levando a loucura. Senti sua mão deslizando por toda minha barriga até chegar a minha feminilidade e começar a brincar por cima da calcinha mesmo. Deixei escapar um intenso gemido e ele deu um risinho de satisfação.

Não aguentando mais, puxei sua cueca e ele fez o mesmo com minha calcinha. Sem dizer mais nada, Draco me invadiu de uma única vez. Soltei outro gemido e ele logo começou a se movimentar dentro de mim.

Draco me beijava furiosamente enquanto nossas mãos exploravam cada mísero milímetro do corpo um do outro, me proporcionando um prazer que eu nunca havia sentido antes.

Abri meus olhos devagar, mas a claridade me fez contraí-los instantaneamente e uma pontada se fez em minha cabeça. Senti uma leve respiração em meu pescoço, então virei levemente minha cabeça para ver quem estava ao meu lado e quase dei um pulo quando percebi que estava nos braços de Draco Malfoy... E nós dois estávamos completamente nus e agarrados no sofá de minha sala.

Tentei sair de seus braços sem me mover muito, mas foi completamente impossível. Assim que comecei a me mover, Draco despertou e me olhou meio perdido.

Me livrei rapidamente de seus braços e comecei a pegar minha roupas que estavam jogadas pelo chão.

- Hermione... – Draco falou e se sentou no sofá, levando suas mãos até suas têmporas e fazendo movimentos circulares.

- Eu... Vou me trocar. – Falei sem saber o que fazer. – Pode usar o banheiro do corredor se quiser.

Comecei a andar em direção a meu quarto pensando na burrada que havia feito. Minha cabeça dava voltas e mais voltas em razão a ressaca, não devia ter bebido tanto noite passada. Droga!

Fui até meu banheiro e tomei uma ducha rápida. Fiz toda minha higiene e vesti um shorts jeans e uma blusa de ombro caído lilás. Coloquei um chinelo confortável e voltei para a sala a procura de Draco. Afinal... Teria que conversar com ele mais cedo ou mais tarde.

O encontrei já devidamente vestido e sentado no sofá com a cabeça ainda entre as mãos.

- Vou fazer um chá para nós dois. – Falei indo até a cozinha.

Sem dizer nada ele me seguiu e se sentou a mesa enquanto eu preparava um chá de camomila para nós dois. Iria fazer bem para a ressaca. Peguei Aspirinas na caixa de remédio e entreguei a ele junto com a xícara de chá.

- O que é isso? – Ele perguntou olhando para o remédio.

- Remédio trouxa, é muito bom para a dor de cabeça. – Respondi tomando a minha.

- Acho que chega de coisas trouxas para mim... – Ele disse deixando a Aspirina sobre a mesa e tomando um gole de seu chá.

- Sério Draco? Pode tomar. – Suspirei. – Vai te fazer bem.

Ele soltou um risinho e tomou o remédio sem reclamar.

Ficamos em um silêncio constrangedor durante algum tempo, até que achei prudente pedir desculpas por ter levado-o até a boate.

- Desculpa Draco... – Falei. – Não devia ter te levado a boate e muito menos te dado tequila. – Me sentia responsável por tudo o que aconteceu. Por mais que estivesse totalmente bêbada, me lembrava de algumas coisas e me lembrei também de que fui eu quem começou a provocação.

- Você não tem porque se desculpar... – Ele olhou em meus olhos. - Também deixei isso acontecer.

- Foi errado Draco... Eu tenho Rony e você tem a Pansy. – Olhei pela janela. – Acho melhor mantermos isso em segredo.

- Se você prefere assim, Hermione... – Ele me fitou. – Mas continuamos amigos, certo? – Draco perguntou e eu me levantei para por minha caneca dentro da pia.

- Claro! – Respondi ainda de costas para ele.

Quando me virei, Draco estava bem atrás de mim. Ele começou a se aproximar e quando achei que ele fosse me beijar, ele lançou seus braços em volta de mim e me envolveu em um apertado abraço.

Seu cheiro me invadiu e de repente flashes do que aconteceu em minha sala preencheram minha cabeça. Me lembrei, de seus toques, seus beijos e de como era bom o gosto de seus lábios juntos aos meus.

Quando nos afastamos ele me olhou com um ar diferente, de um jeito que não pude distinguir muito bem.

- Preciso ir agora. – Ele falou. – Hoje vai ter uma festa em casa. Pra comemorar a minha inocência e a de minha família. Pode vir se quiser... – Draco lançou um olhar para seus sapatos esperando minha resposta.

Não sabia ao certo se conseguiria encarar Pansy, mas não poderia me esconder para o resto da vida.

- Claro! Eu vou. Sim... – Falei ainda meio incerta.

- Nos vemos as nove então... – E com um aceno de cabeça, Draco aparatou.

...

Não sei ao certo o que me deu noite passada, mas vê-la dançando daquela maneira bem a minha frente me deu um acesso de loucura e quando percebi já estávamos gemendo no sofá de sua casa.

Sabia que era completamente errado, mas não consegui me arrepender nem um pouco do que fizemos e pelo que percebi, ao contrário de Hermione, não estava me sentindo nem um pouco culpado.

Há algum tempo já venho reparando em sua beleza e noite passada tive plena certeza de que desejava minha rival de colégio. O único problema é que Hermione estava relutante, tentando ser fiel ao Weasley. Como ele podia ficar tanto tempo longe dela em suas missões de Auror? Como ele aguentava?

Deixei esses pensamentos de lado e entrei de baixo do chuveiro, me lembrando de seus lábios vermelhos e de como era bom quando seu corpo estava junto ao meu.


End file.
